Jacques
Jacques was a contestant on Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites, as a member of the Fanatic Falcons. Personality Jacques used to be in the limelight and LOVES “performing” every challenge with extra grace and artistry. But while he may be Canada’s smiling sweetheart on the outside, his true nature is much more conniving. He’ll do whatever it takes to guarantee a victory… all while flashing a show-ready smile to camera, of course! Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites Locked at Home Jacques gets introduced by Chris as a celebrity, and jumps out of the boat, and starts talking to Lindsay, with a bit of French accent. He is placed on the Fanatic Falcons team, and offers to push the carts of the challenge, waving to the fans, creeping his teammates out. He is the first to push Kelly all along the obstacles, while backflipping and doing weird poses and smiling, and comments on the confessional that he misses Josee. He then pushes Jake back, commenting how he "loves Canada", and then takes Arianna to the washing machines, after a bit more of posing while she stuffs clothes. Later on, when he is pushing Brody, after having carried Will to the other side, comments with him the idea of sabotaging, but Max from the other team gets faster, and throws his cart with Trent still inside to theirs, which he dodges with style. He also returns Karli to the other side, waving to the fans again, and then pushes Rock to the washing machine, claiming a crown. His team wins, so he is safe. Into The Truth Jacques first appears at the dining area, with Rock and Brody, talking about how Trent punched the last one in the last episode. He gives Brody the advice of doing something to mess with Trent, like kissing Bridgette, and justifies it by telling that he knows about that due to having watched soap operas with Josee. Jacques answers right the question asked for the challenge, and later on, when the challenge is shown with more speed, it is revealed that he was sucked and eliminated from the challenge. He is doomed safe when his team wins. Leaf It To Me Jacques first apears talking again with his two teammates, about the fact that Bordy actually kissed Bridgette in the last episode, and he reveals in the confessional that he doesn't find ok being in the fans' team, as it's the people, the ones that should be rooting for him. In the challenge, Jacques appears talking to his friends about how he won a medal of silver, and other stories, that the friends find boring. On the campfire, he is scared by Karli and disgusted by Jack, and then sleeps as the others. In the morning, he takes the lead of the fans, and jumps and runs in multiple poses, imitated by other teammates, while carrying the papers, but unfortunatelly, they fall, causing the team to lose. Almost all of his teammates vote for him, even his friends, and he is the first member of his team to be voted off. He runs to the boat of losers calling them peasants, and crying, but leaves with a weird smiling pose again. Appearences Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Fanatic Falcons